Mrs Norris... who is she really?
by fizzyglitter
Summary: Well, this is about who Mrs Norris *really* is. She does seem a little overintellegent doesn't she? She knows exactly when to fetch Filch. And she looks like an ordinary cat, hardly magical. But are you entirely sure? Who is Mrs Norris *really* she could


Mrs Norris. Who is she really?  
  
Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. Don't you think the name Mrs Norris is a bit strange to you? I certainly do. Don't you think there is a reason why she is called Mrs Norris? I do. SO here it is.  
  
Mercy climbed into the portrait hole, looked left, then right. Seeing that no-one was in the common room, she walked down the girls' staircase and into the door for the 6th years.  
  
Inside her room-mates were sitting on their beds, absorbed in books or just lying there, clearly thinking of something else than how interesting the ceiling looks.  
  
Mercy sat on her bed, which was near the window, which overlooked the school grounds, the gamekeepers house and the large lake which contained a very large squid.  
  
Mercy jumped. An owl was tapping its beak on the glass and fastened to its legs was, a letter, with words "Mercy Norris, Year 6" printed on the front in green ink.  
  
Mercy quickly opened the window and let the owl in, which dropped the letter on her bed and few straight out the window again.  
  
Opening the letter curiously, she noticed it was from Professor Slytherin, one of the 4 heads of the school, and that it was a very short letter with the words printed on it:  
  
'Come to my office, 10:30pm, I would like to see you about a matter.  
  
The password to the office is "Hogwarting Homework Houses" Entry is near a large gargoyle.  
  
Signed, Prof. Slytherin, 4th head of Hogwarts.'  
  
Thinking this was quite abrupt and rather curious, she folded up the letter and glanced at her watch, which read 10:20pm. She only had 10 minutes so she thought that she better get going.  
  
Mercy made her way down the staircase and out of the portrait hole, where the fat lady was snoozing in her portrait, a book on her lap. Apparently had fallen asleep reading earlier that night.  
  
Sooner than she thought, she had reached the large gargoyle and so she muttered "Hogwarting Homework Houses" and the gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a moving staircase leading upwards, to a wooden door. Up the staircase she went, and finally, knocking on the door.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
The door opened and standing there was Professor Slytherin, in slime green robes.  
  
"Come in Miss Norris," said the professor.  
  
Mercy walked through the door, no pictures or charts covered the walls and there were four desks around the room, one green, one maroon and so-on. Professor Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Griffindor looked as if they were on other errands and seemed not to be there at the moment.  
  
"Sit down," said Professor Slytherin abruptly.  
  
Mercy pulled up a seat near the green table, which faintly matched his slimy robes and looked around the room nervously, what would the head of Slytherin want with her at this time?  
  
"I hear your mother was a muggle, Miss Norris," commented the professor.  
  
"Er.. yes, that's right, my mother was a muggle and my father was a wizard," said Mercy, not entirely sure why Professor Slytherin was asking this peculiar question. Why would he want to know if she had a muggle mother or not?  
  
"So you are half muggle, then?" inquired Professor Slytherin, as though this was some sort of dirty thing that should be banned.  
  
"Yes, I am Professor," why was he asking these questions?  
  
"So you turned out able to do magic?" he inquired again.  
  
"Yes professor." said Mercy warily.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Are you doing well in your lessons?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Yes Professor, I got good marks in transfiguration recently," she said. Was he nosing into what she thought he was nosing into?  
  
"Would you think that you had any faults in your work?" he asked, with a piercing stare.  
  
"No professor! I've been doing quite well with my work, I usually do!" she said, starting to get exasperated.  
  
"I hear you were a prefect last year," commented Professor Slytherin, abruptly changing tactics.  
  
"Yes! I'm very proud of that, being a prefect was a lot of fun," she exclaimed, getting suspicious of why he was asking these questions, like trying to find a fault in her everyday academics.  
  
"So you're just perfect are you?" he inquired icily, as if he was frustrated that she seemed so perfect and he couldn't expel her. What a pity. he thought, Little mudblood.  
  
"I wouldn't quite put it that way." said Mercy, maybe he was trying to get her expelled or something.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Slytherin pointed his wand at Mercy, with an insane grin on his face.  
  
"Don't move, Mercy," he said, waving his wand threateningly.  
  
"Professor! What are you doing?" exclaimed Mercy, quite alarmed that a teacher was pointing a wand threateningly at her.  
  
"Do you like cats, Mercy?" asked Slytherin, apparently pointlessly.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do." was he insane? Why was he pointing a wand at her and asking her about cats?  
  
"Have you ever thought about being a cat? It would be quite useful," Slytherin pointed out.  
  
"Yes, indeed, being a cat would be quite useful." where was this talk leading.?  
  
Suddenly, out of his wand poured a kind of purple mist, which encircled Mercy, from brown hair to black shoed toess.  
  
She let out a gasp.  
  
She felt a change, something like growing out of your shoes but opposite, her nose was becoming smaller, her hair was reducing length, from shoulder length to fur size and her fingers were suddenly growing claws and fur.  
  
"Meow!" she squeaked. She really wanted to say something that would have made her friends gasp and correct her on manners, what she said was very rude indeed.  
  
"Shame on you, tut tut Mercy, something not perfect about you, bad language," he commented in an annoying sort of way.  
  
He looked down at a grey coloured kitten, which was meowing up at him furiously. He picked her up and said,  
  
"To the pet shop with you! I'm sure you'll enjoy eternal life as a cat!"  
  
The cat furiously tried to scratch at his face, but did not succeed as he was holding her at arms' length and she couldn't hurt hair, nor nail on him.  
  
A few . I mean a 'lot' of years later.  
  
"Ooh aren't you a pretty cat!" commented a customer as he walked into Diagon Alley's pet store.  
  
"You can have her for 5 Galleons if you like, she's been here for ages, I'm sure 3 generations of pet store managers remember this cat mewing away," said a kind looking pet store lady, as she bustled over to the rats with a pair of gloves. Reaching into the cage to pull out a grey rat to sell to a small boy with flaming red hair and freckles, she said,  
  
"I'm quite sure. she was here when I came. I hear she's called Mrs Norris."  
  
The man looked her over, as if trying to spot any health problems.  
  
The lady went over to a small boy with a toy model broomstick in his hand, looking excitedly at the rat, his mother at his side, pulling out her purse.  
  
"Your name is Mrs Norris aye?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"My name is Mr Filch, well that's what people call me. Ah you're a smart kitty, aren't you? How'd you like to be my assistant in catching law breakers at Hogwarts who like to mess up the halls?" offered Mr Filch.  
  
The lady bustled over to him as the lady with the red hair and the boy with the toy broomstick, now beaming, with a grey rat in his hand.  
  
"Would you like that cat? She is very reliable, catches anyone in my store who seems to be looking for trouble, trying to steal an owl, most likely. A shame to see it go," she commented unhappily.  
  
Ignoring her unhappiness at the idea of the cat leaving the store, he at once told her that he'd buy the cat.  
  
"It is going to help me with lawbreakers at Hogwarts, the ones that like to dirty my hallways. You'll come straight to me if you seen anyone, won't you?" he asked the grey cat.  
  
"Meow!" replied the cat, as if it could understand every word he said.  
  
"Goodbye!" called the shopkeeper unhappily, sadly looking at the cat.  
  
"Goodbye!" replied Mr Filch.  
  
"Meow!" said the cat, blinking its large yellow eyes.  
  
Mr Filch walked all the way back to Hogwarts with his new cat and at once, as he got to his office, he made up a basket with blankets for the cat and, blinking its yellow orange eyes, settled down in the basket and fell asleep at once.  
  
Walking over to the desk, Mr Filch got out one of the files and started writing a lawbreaking notice about a child in the 1st year who had walked mud all the way down the hallways down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
So now you know. (Writers note). 


End file.
